Figgins vs Berry
by Joyce Chap
Summary: Principal Figgins must discuss a concern with Rachel Berry.


**Berry vs. Figgens**

**Rachel Berry: **Good afternoon Principal Figgens, you wanted to see me?

**Principal Figgins: **Yes, yes Ms. Berry please take a seat.

**Rachel: **Principal Figgins, I am so glad you asked me in today, I have been meaning to set up an appointment with you. I hope you don't mind I will be taking notes of these proceeding, it is always best to be prepare and have a record of events don't you think? As you may know I am President of the graduation committee and I have noticed that you are not a part of that committee. I think it is imperative to that you sit in the committee meetings or if your schedule does not permit that I act as a liaison between the committee and your office. I could easily debrief you after the meetings and include you in the email listing for meeting notes.

**Principal Figgins: **Well Ms Berry…..

**Rachel: **Also Principal Figgins I took it upon myself to attend last year graduation to see what particular segments of the ceremony would be worth keeping and which ones may need to be revised or cut all together. I must said I was shocked at the lack of music as last years event and that simply can not be this year considering how many seniors are heavily involved in the award winning glee club. I think we should start off with the National Anthem, Mercedes Jones would be an excellent choice to lead that particular song, don't you think?

**Principal Figgins**: Well that sounds like a good idea , but….

**Rachel: **Well I think the entire glee club should have a group song of course maybe a mash up of songs that have been popular during our four years of high school. And of course I would be remiss if I didn't offer my services for a solo, something uplifting, full of hope and promise for the our future. I have narrowed it down to 25 songs and will of course take time to preview my final five choices for the committee to decide on.

**Principal Figgins: **Ms. Berry I did not ask you here about graduation.

**Rachel: **Oh is this about me singing to loudly in the showers after Physical Education again? Oh or it is about my perfect GPA or perfect attendance record? I know Seniors are often highlighted for such achievements.

**Principal Figgins : **No it is about your letters of recommendations for your college applications.

**Rachel: **Oh I am sorry please don't think I did not want a letter from you, it is just the day I made my request to the staff and faculty you were away at a convention. I truly was going to ask you and of course would be honored if you wrote a letter for me. I am eagerly awaiting the letters from many of the staff still. I have a deadline for Sept 25 and I am a bit worried that some of them are not doing their due diligence

in conforming to my request but I am trying to be lenient considering they are doing me a favor.

**Principal Figgins: **Well that it part of the concern Ms Berry. Some of the people you requested a letter from said they don't know you.

**Rachel: **Well that is preposterous. I have made it may duty to engage with every adult in this school.

Just last week I introduced myself to the new math teacher and helped her carry in her materials for her class room.

**Principal Figgins: **Ms. Berry that really isn't much for her to go on to write an entire letter. Same with Mr. Isles, he said you are very clean and has notice you always pick up litter as well admonishing other students who do not, but he doesn't know what else he can share as custodian of the school. He said no student has ever asked him to write a letter before.

**Rachel: **Well I just felt a well rounded and diverse range of people to provide letters of recommendation would be paint a better picture for any school that I apply to, so that they could get a sense of the real Rachel Berry. I only have 15 letters so far and was hoping for at least 25 from the school coupled that with the other 15 from various members of the community such as parents, legislators and of course my rabbi I would be set.

**Principal Figgins: **But really you gave them a deadline and told them you expected at east 2000 words, double spaced.

**Rachel: **Certainly you agree that anything worth doing is worth doing right Principal Figgens. I figured clear cut instructions with a example letter would only ease the burden of writing such a letter in the first place.

**Principal Figgins: **Ms Berry I can not allow you to make demands on the faculty. I think…

**Rachel; **Principal Figgins while I understand your concerns I am quite taken aback that as an educator you would not be encouraging your faculty to do whatever possible to ensure that the student body has every thing possible at their disposal to support them in getting a higher education. But I am willing to compromise and will only request 5 additional letters including yours by my original deadline. If you would like we can shake on this part of our agreement before we return to the graduation committee once more?

**Principal Figgins: **Ok, 5 more that is it understood?

**Rachel: **yes, so now what about your involvement in the graduation meetings?

**Principal Figgins**; Ok I will be there or have a representative there. Ok?

**Rachel: **So I have your support with the song suggestions I proposed I can expect your vote in committee correct?

**Principal Figgins: **yes Ms Berry, yes … now off to class, get a pass from Mrs. Williamson.

**Rachel: **Of course, I will have these notes to you by mid day tomorrow. I look forward to more chats about graduation as the committee gets in full swing. It should be fun .

**Principal Figgins: **yes Ms Berry, fun.

**Rachel: **Mrs. Williamson I will need a pass to return to class please. Thank you.

**Principal Figgins**: Mrs. Williamsons can you come in here with some water and aspirin please.

**Mrs. Williamson: **She wore you down again didn't she?

**Principal Figgins: yes and she didn't even have to mention he two gay dads or the ACLU one time. It is going to be along year. **


End file.
